The Real Groom
by DarkFirePR
Summary: Based in the 80's movie The Bride. Played by Jennifer Beals and Sting. What if the creature wasn't the intended mate in the complexity of the Baron mind? What are this feelings for his second creature? She will love him? My first FanFic so be kind. ;P


**The Real Groom**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Frankenstein or The Bride movie. Only a fan that love the 80's and all the great movies of this era. Ofcourse, you knew that already didn't you?  
  
_Warning: _ LEMON in a near future. And anything I want to add.

* * *

**Chapter One - The Journal**  
  
Victor Frankenstein Journal  
  
_January 1, 1818_  
  
I never believed I will be making another journal after my lab incident, when I create Eva. But here I'm now writing a new one. All begun the stormy night I resurrect her; my life was to take a great turn. I never intend to fall for her. She was only another experiment. Another way to prove myself as a scientist. Hoping to have better results than my previous experiment.  
  
This time I take my time choosing the body parts. She has to be perfect. For her I use the body of a beautiful girl that drowns herself in a near river. Apparently his father wanted to sell her to an unscrupulous man. That wanted her for this concubine. Her hand can't be salved and I use the hand of a noble woman recently diseased. How many times I see that's hands caressing his numerous lovers. But not know. They will be the hands of my great creation. All the rest of her body was perfect. She was perfect.  
  
My previous creation was eager to have her. She was to become his mate. I agreed to make her for him to placate his destructive behavior. I can't afford to make him discover my experiments. Maybe she will make him more docile. But that was a mistake.  
  
When I she open her beautiful black eyes, my heart was trapped. I try to deny it. I fight it with all my mind and logic; that this kind of relationship with her can't be possible. But my body, heart and soul think different.  
  
When my first enter the laboratory and demand his mate. I was reluctant to let her go. She also was reluctant to let me go. I can see it in her eyes and body expression. She was frightened. And when he handles her without any care, I can contain myself.  
  
How can I, Victor Frankenstein, leave a brute to take advantage of her. She was a newborn child. So I snatched her of his dirty hands. He has no right to have her.  
  
After that he became furious. He destroys my laboratory and nearly kills me and my beautiful creation. But only killed himself and my servant and colleague in the process.  
  
I swear that when I took her to the castle I have in mind only to convert her in the new woman of the century. Since the time she open her eyes in that room, I fight myself. I will treat her like a ward only. I will teach her to speak society and cultivate her mind.   
  
The next day my dear friend Clerval, visit me and I talk about my guest. He was amazed. He put thoughts in my mind that little by little make me doubt my actions. That night she enter the Great Room naked I became instantly hard. My body was tricking me. I was flustered but maintain my ground. That night I have very sensual dream about my ward. When I woke up my hard on was unbearable. So I walk for the coldest bath in all my life. I never imagine in my life, that I will be eager to take a cold bath in all my life.  
  
The next days I dedicated myself to make her a lady and instruct her. My friend Clerval, continue to contribute to my agony in the nights. Telling me that I must make her the most pliant of the Mistresses. I refuse that. And nurture her to make her my equal in all ways.  
  
The day, I teach her to ride a horse. I remove the filthy hands of my servant of her. He was groping her, not telling her how to take the reins. She proves to be a great amazon. In the monastery I was a little frightened by her innocence and words.  
  
That night she escapes to the monastery. With the excuse that all her books were there. But I know that her reasons are very different. That her encounter with death make her questions herself. Not matter the grave of the case, when I see her in her wet night gown, all my dreams come to my mind. But not matter what my body craves, I denied to act upon it. She may be near reach but she's only my ward. Nothing more.  
  
When she fainted, my arms automatically reach for her. Instincts I dude have before her. It was like my arms want to protect her of the cruel world and the cold night. But the instant her body make contact with mine I was certain that from that day my internal fight to make her mine will be more bloody that ever.  
  
In the castle, we sit ourselves near the fireplace. The very place I saw her naked months ago. And she put her head in my lap seeking for comfort. I was temp to caress her beautiful hair and comfort her. But something stops me.  
  
In the subsequent months noting more was said. She believed what I said about her past. And after many months preparing her. She was ready to be introduce to society. That day she was shining.  
  
When we enter the party I can sense all the eyes in Eva. She was the most beautiful woman in the countess party. But specially caught my attention that a young officer was taken by her beauty. But she was eyeing him also. I can describe all the jealousy I felt that instant. I can't deny it. I love my creation, my perfect woman, my Eva. The first and only woman that capture my heart.

* * *


End file.
